Shinobi DxD
by zipurkhurosaki
Summary: Kematian... untaian kata yang membawa manusia menuju tahap kehidupan yang selanjutnya. Bukannya bertemu kedua orang tuanya yang telah wafat...namun Shinigami...dan pilihan itu adalah...apa dan bukan apa... kedamaian dalam diri?... AU. Naruto Diverged.
1. Chapter 1

**General warnings: **AU. Violence. Canon Diverged. Ooc. **Etc.**

**Disclaimer: **Not own anything

**XXXXXXX**

Perang Ninja yang dikobarkan oleh sesosok Madara bertopeng telah berakhir. Mereka yang memperoleh kemenangan serta mereka yang mengalami kekalahan, itulah akhir dari peristiwa itu. Perang yang membawa berbagai penderitaan akan akibat yang telah ditimbulkannya. Seperti yang telah diramalkan oleh sang Katak Agung Gamamaru. Akan datang suatu masa, dimana salah satu muridnya akan menghentikan kekacauan didunia ini.

Waktu berlalu, tiap detik, jam, hingga berganti hari. Dan tak akan pernah bisa terulang maupun menrubahnya...karena itulah, maka setiap hembusan nafas adalah saat yang berharga.

Hari itupun tiba, membutuhkan waktu yang tidaklah sedikit untuk mewujudkannya. Karena ia adalah 'Kegagalan' pemuda itu tidak mempunyai apapun sebagai bakatnya. Kehidupan pahit yang dialaminya. Mereka yang menghina... Mereka yang mencerca. Serkiranya mereka mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kala itu, tentulah mereka akan membungkuk serta bersujud memohon ampun atas kesalahannya kepada pemuda itu. Namun karena itulah, mungkin jika tidak ada peristiwa malam itu, dirinya tidak akan menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

Haruskan dirinya bersyukur menjadi wadah makhluk itu?

Entahlah...

Dia tidak tahu, atau memang dirinya tidak mau tahu.

Karena setelah kejadian itu. Ia menjadi seperti sekarang. Dia yang mengakhiri. Satu dari sekian banyaknya shinobi.. . Tekat baja yang selalu dirinya kumandangkan. Secercah harapan untuk mengapai impiannya, yang bahkan dirinya tidak tahu, apakah takdir benar-benar mempermainkannya? Menyerah...tidak ada istilah itu dalam kamus ninjanya, kata terjelek yang selalu dirinya jauhi, harga dirinya terlalu rendah jika mengikuti setiap keburukannya, mimpi buruk akan masa lalu yang membayangi setiap kehidupan pahit yang dialaminya.

Berusaha untuk melangkah kedepan, menyongsong harapan dan menggapai impian.

Ketakutan, dirinya takut...takut jika harus melihat kisah pilu kehidupannya...masa lalu...

Demi sebuah pengakuan. Rasa diinginkan oleh orang lain. Perasaan dimana ia merasa hidup sebagaimana mestinya. Rasa saling memahami dengan orang lain. Ikatan persaudaraan...

Hanya karna itu.

Mungkin terdengar konyol, namun tidak bagi dirinya. Baginya mereka adalah sosok berlian bagi hidupnya. Sosok permata yang berusaha membawanya dari kegelapan terdalam. Dan cahaya itu meneranginya. Meski hanya satu, namun itulah awal baginya.

Dirinya tahu untuk apa ia hidup. Ia takut mengingat masa lalu...dan sekarang. Dirinya memperoleh 'Jalan Ninjanya.'

Untuk apa ia berjuang. Apa yang dirinya perjuangkan...

Teman...satu untaian kata yang asing untuknya. Meskipun merangkak, dirinya mencoba melawan takdir yang mempermainkannya. Semua hanya untuk satu kata dari berjuta kalimat. Dan hanyalah...

...sebuah 'pengakuan' sebuah rasa dimana ia merasa dihargai dan diinginkan dari suatu kaum. Sejak saat itu, ia merasa bahagia diterima diantara sesamanya. Dia tersenyum... Dan selalu tersenyum.

Kemudian dirinya bertemu pria itu. Sosok pria mesum yang mengajarkan tentang arti nilai sebuah kehidupan. Menuju tingkat akhir...

'sebuah kedamaian', ya...kedamaian, meski tidak benar-benar memahami apa maksud ucapan sang guru. Namun dirinya benar-benar mendengarkanya... melihatnya. Guru yang paling ia hormati atas kehidupan ninjanya. Sekarang dirinya tahu. Bagaimana menjadi ninja sejati. Bukan mereka yang mampu menguasai seribu jutsu, bukan mereka yang mempunyai seribu bakat, namun... mereka yang tidak pantang menyerah dan bertekat baja... Ero Sannin.

Mengingat semua petuah guru mesumnya, yang telah dirinya anggap sesosok 'ayah' baginya.

Sebelum benar-benar menutup, sesosok ninja itu mengingatnya, harapan dan impian dari sang guru, akhirnya terwujud. Dia berharap... sungguh. Bisa menikmati rasa bahagia ini... walau hanya...

...sesaat.

Shinigami...oh.. Kegelapan. Kedua permata saffir itu kemudian mulai menutup, sekarang dirinya hanya bisa berharap... bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya yang telah pergi meninggalkanya, begitu pula... Guru mesumnya. 'Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, Ero-sannin. Kedamaian itu...yang engkau impikan, aku telah meraihnya. Meskipun tidak sesuai harapan. Namun, diri ini bangga, terlahir sebagai putra kalian... Ero-sannin, aku menyusulmu.

**XXXXXXX**

''Uugh." terlihat seorang pemuda mulai membangunkan diri dari tempat tidurnya, ia kemudian mengedarkan kelopak matanya kekiri maupun kanan. Terlihatlah dengan sedikit buram, ruangan kecil dengan sebuah futon yang menjadi tempat berbaringnya, disebuah kamar, itulah kesan pertama yang dirinya lihat. Pemuda itu kemudian melihat seorang pria, seorang pria berbadan kekar dengan mengenakan pakaian hitam pendek tengah tertidur di kursi dekatnya.

Mencoba untuk duduk.

terjatuh.

Berulang dan terus berulang. Hingga akhirnya ia mampu menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya meskipun perlu usaha keras untuk melakukannya, rasa sakit yang mendera seluruh bagaian tubuhnya masih terasa hingga kini. Ninja itu kemudian melihat tubuhnya... atau lebih tepatnya tangan kanannya. Ya, ia tidak mempunyai tangan kanannya. Serangan terakhirnya, ia kemudian berucap lirih, "Sasuke."

"Kau sudah bangun, bagaimana kondisimu?" pria didekatnya yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya menatap pemuda itu. Raut wajah khawatir terlihat jelas dari sosok paruh baya tersebut. Sosok pirang itu kemudian menatap pria itu, yang bahkan tidak dirinya ketahui siapa orang tersebut.

Bukankah harusnya ia bertemu Shinigami?...namun.

Asing, itulah definisi orang tersebut, melihat orang tersebut tanpa hitai ate maupun pakaian standar ninja membuat pemuda itu bingung. Kenangan memory kecil kembali menghampirinya, terakhir kali yang dirinya ingat adalah pertarungan terakhirnya melawan Uchiha terakhir 'Sasuke' kemudian dirinya berhasil menghentikan genjutsu Mugen Tsukiyomi. Setelah kejadian itu...

Kegelapan menghampirinya...bukankah seharusnya dirinya mati, kemudian bertemu...

Kemudian, ia membawa tangan kirinya, rasa sakit tak terperi kembali menghampirinya. Mengigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan sakit disekujur tubuhnya.

"Masih sakit." suara itu kembali membawanya tersadar akan kejadian lalu, menatap dimata pada violet hitam itu, sang ninja kemudian berucap dengan nada datar. "Tidak."

Jawaban singkat yang tidak menyenangkan untuk ia dengar, meskipun pria itu tahu pemuda didepannya berbohong, ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Rasa penasaran masih menghinggapi dirinya.

Pemuda misterius didepannya. Baju dalaman berwarna hitam serta terdapat berbagai sobekan sana maupun sini, bekas darah yang telah mengering dihampir setiap anggota tubuhnya, serta yang paling membuat dirinya tercengang adalah, tangannya.

Ya, tangan kanan dari pemuda didepannya yang terlihat buntung sampai sikunya.

Sungguh... apa gerangan kejadian yang telah pemuda itu alami, hingga disekujur tubuhnya terdapat bekas luka tersebut, yang bahkan jika ia perkirakan, pemuda didepannya tidak lebih tua dari putri semata wayangnya.

Jujur, dirinya kasihan dengan pemuda itu, seperti. Sesuatu hal yang besar telah terjadi, apa itu?

Dirinya tidak tahu. Apakah sebuah perang? Namun, itu tidaklah mungkin. Siapa dia? bahkan ia tidak merasakan aura apapun dari diri pemuda didepannya kecuali... aura dari mahluk itu,

Manusia. Ya, hanya aura manusia yang dirinya lihat dari pemuda rambut pirang emas itu, yang bahkan tidak dirinya ketahui siapa namanya.

Pria itu kemudian berdehem sejenak kemudian memulai pembicaraan. "Ini pertama kali kita bertemu, ketika aku kembali ke rumah ini, tanpa sengaja aku melihat sesosok pemuda tengah pingsan, kemudian aku membawanya ke tempat ini. Kamu tidak perlu khawatir, aku bukanlah orang jahat, jika memang aku seperti itu. Tentulah aku akan langsung membunuhmu, yang hanya seorang manusia." pria itu menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar kepada sosok pemuda didepannya.

Kemudian Menunggu...menunggu reaksi apa yang akan dikeluarkan oleh sosok pemuda didepannya itu.

Namun dirinya dibuat kecewa, hanya wajah datar yang terlihat dari pemuda itu. Mencoba melakukan yang lebih baik, ia melanjutkan."aku belum tahu siapa namamu, kau bisa memanggilku Barakiel. Siapa namamu anak muda?" pemuda yang tengah duduk diranjang dengan tangan memegang lututnya itu kemudian menatap pria yang mengaku bernama Barakiel itu.

Ekspresinya jujur... tidak ada ekspresi wajah kebohongan yang terlontar dari ucapan pria itu. Tapi meskipun begitu ninja itu tetap diam, tidak merespon perkataan itu.

Diam, atau memang terasa kelu dimulutnya, hingga ia tidak mampu mengucapkan rasa 'terima kasih. Barakiel kemudian berdiri, sudah tiga hari dirinya menjaga pemuda didepannya itu, rasa penasaran masih menghinggapi dirinya akan pemuda itu.

Tapi. Kembali... dirinya harus segera kembali ke underworld atau lebih tepatnya Grigori, tempat para malaikat jatuh termasuk dirinya berada. Meskipun ada sedikit rasa tidak tega meninggalkan pemuda itu, namun apa dikata, jenderalnya yang bernama Azazel memanggil dirinya. "Aku ada keperluan sekarang, mungkin aku akan kembali esok hari." pria itu kemudian meraih handle pintu dan membukannya. Namun sesuatu hal membuatnya berhenti.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Barakiel tersenyum tipis kemudian ia menoleh kepada pemuda itu dan berujar. "Beristirahatlah, Naruto kun."

Ninja itu kemudian mengangguk. Sudah cukup, itulah pikirnya. Pria itu kemudian meninggalkan kamar, tidak lupa untuk menutup pintunya.

**XXXXXXX**

**An; setelah ini, saja janji akan update chapter minimal 2700 word...maaf klau masih banyak typo maupun bahasanya gado-gado...**

**Oh ya.! fic ini adalah pengganti new live of the ninja, sebenarnya mau rewrite aja, tapi nggak bisa, karena pake ponsel...**

**Dan soal keterlambatan update fic dragon slayer. hem saya akan memetik kata favorit dari Banri-san. Misteri...misteri...**

**Terima kasih telah datang, jika ada typo dan kesalahan kata, saya benar-benar minta maaf.**

**Tinggalkan** **jejak** **kalau** **sungkan**. **Review?**

**Here||**

**VVVV**

**V**

**VV**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**General warnings: **AU, Violence. Canon-Diverged. Ooc. **Etc.**

**Disclaimer: **Not own anything.

**XXXXX**

Diam... setelah kepergian sosok pria yang mengaku bernama Barakiel. Naruto masih memandang pintu kamar didepannya, meskipun demikian, namun pikirannya menerawang... pikiran Ninja tersebut tidak pada tempatnya. ya! Berbeda...

Semua terasa asing bagi dirinya. Satuhal yang masih tersimpan dalam memori otaknya adalah perang Ninja hingga penghentian Mugen Tsukiyomi. Sasuke dan... dirinya... kemudian, Sang Pencabut Nyawa.

Membawa diri menuju kegelapan. gelap... gelap... hilang.

"uughh...aakkh" Naruto meraung. Memegangi kepala, menjambak rambut pirangnya. Merasakan sakit...rasa sakit bagaikan terhantam oleh batu besar di kepalanya. rasa sakit!

**"NARUTOOO...tenanglah." **terdengar suara memanggil diri Ninja pirang tersebut. Sesosok makhluk berwarna oranye besar, sembilan ekor yang melambai pelan dengan majestisnya. Salah satu eksistensi terkuat didalam dunia Ninja. Bukan, ia bukanlah makhluk buas yang melambangkan kebencian seperti dahulu. Kebencian itu, rasa benci akan keberadaan manusia yang membelengu diri sang Rubah semenjak kepergian kakek Rikudou. Kebencian akan perlakuan dari manusia yang menganggapnya hanyalah sebuah senjata.

Semua karena pemuda tersebut. Seorang pemuda dengan tiga goresan kembar di masing pipinya, bermata biru terang. Seyuman secerah mataharinya memberikan rasa nyaman baginya. Reinkarnasi dari Sang Pertapa. Sosok inang tempatnya berdiam. "Ku...Kurama,"

Suara tersebut kembali terdengar masuk kedalam indra pendengerannya, sosok yang selalu mengerti dirinya, dikala dirinya dilingkupi oleh perasaan sedih, senang, suka maupun duka. Naruto kemudian menutup mata, mengatur deru nafas keluar masuk yang serasa memburunya. Bayangan terdalam dalam diri. terhisap... membawa dirinya, tubuh melayang jatuh, namun sebelum mencapai permukaan dibawahnya... ia membalikan tubuhnya, bagaikan pusaran air menuju tempat terdalam... segel.

Sebuah tempat nan terang, suara gema langkah kaki pada permukaan air berbunyi ketika langkah kaki membawa diri sang ninja itu ke balik jeruji. Tangan kanannya ia bawa ke atas. Seketika itu pula segel kurungan terbuka. Pemuda tersebut mendekat dalam diam, masuk kedalamnya. Berdiri didepan sosok yang selalu bersamanya.

Biju itu masih menatap sang jinchuriki. Sosok inangnya yang kini dalam keadaan tidaklah... baik, jika bukan karena pria tak dikenal itu, mungkin putra Yondaime tersebut tidak akan tertolong. Sungguh... ia merasa kasihan dengan partner ninjanya. Kehidupan keras yang dialami. Hingga akhirnya, klimaks dari kehidupan ninjanya. Pencapaian akhir akan rasa saling memahami satu sama lain. Yaitu sebuah 'kedamaian.' pengorbanan besarnya bagi dunia Ninja. Harapan terakhirnya... semuanya menghilang... apakah ini maksud perkataan makhluk astral pembawa kematian itu?

**"Bagaimana keadaanmu Naruto." **pertanyaan bodoh, itulah apa yang Biju itu katakan. Pemuda didepannya pastinya akan mengatakan semua baik-baik saja, satu hal yang selalu berkebalikan dengan keadaan tubuhnya. Dulu...dan dulu, mengingatkan diri sang Rubah dengannya...Ashura. Pemuda putra Yondaime Hokage tersebut menatapnya, kemudian ia memberikan seulas senyum, senyuman nan tulus kepada sang Rubah. "Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya saja kepalaku terasa pusing. Tenagaku masih belum pulih begitu pula cakraku." gumam Naruto pelan. Terlihat jelas raut kelelahan darinya, gestur yang sedikit membungkuk.

**"Bertarung ketika melawan pria bertopeng sialan hingga temanmu itu, bahkan aku yang dijuluki Biju terkuatpun sampai sekarang masih belum mampu memulihkan cakraku sepenuhnya." **Rubah tersebut mengatakannya dengan memperlihatkan deretan gigi taringnya yang tajam, namun dengan nada tenang, bukan nada sakratis dan diskriminatis bagaikan membenci semua makhluk seperti dahulu.

"Obito ya?... jika bukan karenanya mungkin aku sudah mati Kurama. Aku senang dia akhirnya memperoleh kembali apa yang menjadi impiannya, namun... Kaguya, iblis sialan itu" Emosi itu kembali menghampirinya. Ia menginggatnya, rekan gurunya hancur menjadi debu setelah terkena jutsu tulang dari Kaguya. Bahkan, dirinya tidak mampu melakukan apa-apa, dia tidak suka temannya menderita...

**"Cukup Naruto!... biarlah semua berlalu, kau harus melangkah kedepan." **pemuda keturunan Uzumaki itu terdiam. Memahami setiap kalimat yang dikeluarkan oleh sang Rubah.

"..."

"Maaf, aku terbawa emosi." Naruto kemudian tersenyum garing, kemudian dibalas dengan dengusan halus sang Rubah.

Naruto kemudian kembali melihat sang Biju, namun tidak lama berselang ia menautkan alis matanya, "Dimana yang lain." serasa ada yang janggal. Itulah pemikiran yang menghinggapi diri Ninja pirang itu... Bukankah seharusnya mereka berada disini?

Siluman Rubah itu tidak menanggapi pertanyaan inangnya, iris merah vertikal miliknya memandang Jinchuriki didepannya, kemudian Sang Biju balik melemparkan pertanyaan kepada pemuda tersebut. **"Naruto, kekuatan Ashura yang diberikan oleh Kakek kepadamu bukanlah jutsu pemulihan, kau tahu kan maksudku."**

Pemuda yang teralihkan ucapannya itu bergumam pelan. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Kurama." mata biru langit itu masih menatap serius sosok didepannya.

"..."

**"Mereka bukanlah inangmu, hanya separuh cakra yang mereka berikan kepadamu." **Naruto mendengar. Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuou, Saiken, Choumei, Gyuuki. seakan mengetahui dimana mereka, Pemuda itu kemudian membalas dengan sedikit pelan diakhir kalimatnya. "Jadi... mereka tidak ada disini." makhluk pecahan Jyuubi tersebut melihat inangnya yang sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Raut wajah yang sedikit tertutupi oleh rambut pirang emasnya membuat Sang Biju tidak mengetahui bagaimana keadaan tuannya.

Hening.

"..."

Naruto kembali menatap bijunya. Raut wajah kesedihan terlihat jelas dari balik mata birunya. "Kurama..."

**"Lihatlah lengan kananmu." **Kyuubi kembali memotong perkataannya, **"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" **seakan tersadar, pemuda itu melihat lengan kanannya. Serangan terakhir dirinya dengan sang rekan 'Uchiha Sasuke'. Namun belum sempat dirinya menjawab pertanyaan Rubah didepannya. Rasa pusing kembali menghampirinya.

Manik birunya mengabur...semakin tertutup. Dan... gelap. Pemuda itu pun terjatuh.

**XxX**

Institut Grigori...

Tempat dimana para Malaikat Jatuh tinggal. Sang pelayan Tuhan, setelah mereka melanggar perintah Tuhan, sayap-sayap indah yang semula putih berkilau pada punggung mereka berganti menjadi hitam, bulu hitam bagaikan malam. Mereka telah berdosa. Sebuah perbuatan yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan oleh ras mereka... para utusan Tuhan. Karenanya Surga membuang mereka. Mencampakkan mereka dari Kerajaan Tuhan. Semenjak mereka dibuang, mereka tinggal dan berbagi tempat dengan Iblis di Neraka.

Terlihat seorang pria, ia berambut hitam serta berbadan kekar berjalan memasuki suatu ruangan. Tempat para petinggi Malaikat Jatuh melakukan suatu pertemuan. Sebuah ruangan yang terlihat tidak terlalu besar namun tidak pula terlihat kecil. 'Sepertinya terlambat', itulah pemikiran yang menghinggapi dirinya. Dirinya segera mendudukkan diri pada kursi yang berada disamping pria bersurai poni emas disampingnya.

"Maaf aku terlambat Azazel." Pria yang baru datang bernama Barakiel berujar dengan nada pelan seraya menoleh kepada pemimpinnya. Di depannya sebuah meja bundar dan beberapa kursi tempat para petinggi selain dirinya yang telah ditempati oleh para petinggi yang lain. Bukan Azazel yang menjawab, tetapi Sahariel. Seorang petinggi Grigori yang bekerja pada bagaian penelitian, seorang peneliti jenius, ia berperawakan sedikit pendek serta rambut pirang berantakannya, ia melakukan penelitian tentang Bulan.

"Apa mengawasi putrimu lagi Bara-san." Gumamnya

Malaikat jatuh itu menggeleng pelan "Tidak, semenjak putriku menjadi bagaian dari Gremory, aku sedikit lega karena mereka memperlakukan budaknya layaknya keluarga sendiri."

Bukan tanpa alasan... semenjak meninggalnya Himejima Shuri, istrinya. Barakiel menjadi sangat kehilangan. Rasa bersalah pada dirinya dan yang lebih menyakitkan, sang anak semata wayang membenci dirinya. Karena itulah, setelah mengetahui sang putri masih hidup dan berada pada naungan Gremory, ia menjadi lega. Meskipun tidak pernah bertemu secara langsung dengannya semenjak insiden jutsutsha tersebut. Barakiel hingga kini masih setia mengawasi putrinya, meskipun dari kejauhan... ironi.

Sahariel hanya mengangguk paham di iringi dengan sebuah senyuman khasnya, dalam hatinya, dirinya hanya bisa berharap temannya ini bisa segera hidup bahagia bersama putrinya. Tanpa harus mengawasi dalam kejauhan.

Azazel, selaku pimpinan tertinggi berdehem sejenak, kemudian tangan kanannya mengambil gelas berisikan Sake kemudian meminumnya secara perlahan. Setelahnya dirinya bergumam. "Karena aku menjadi Guru di Academi Kuoh, aku menunjuk Shamhaza sebagai penggantiku."

Hening...

Memahami maksud perkataan yang di sampaikan pemimpinnya. Mereka saling bergelut dengan pemikirannya masing masing. Apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh pemimpinnya yang hobi dalam meneliti Sacred Gear dan memancing itu?

"Azazel, apa maksudmu?" terlihat seorang pria berambut pirang, ia berperawakan tinggi serta menggunakan bando lingkaran dikepalanya, ia terlihat kurang setuju dengan apa yang barusan didengarnya.

Azazel kemudian mengalihkan direksi pandangannya kepada temannya. "Tamiel, aku sudah lelah dengan posisi ini, setelah pakta perjanjian tercipta, aku ingin melanjutkan hobiku." posisi Tamiel di Institut Grigori adalah bagaian departemen bisnis.

"Meskipun engkau mesum serta lebih peduli melakukan hobi anehmu itu, namun tidak ada orang yang pantas menggantikanmu posisimu saat ini Azazel." kali ini ucapan Tamiel didukung oleh temannya, seorang wanita dengan warna rambut ungu panjang, wajah serius dan datar terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya. Sang Kepala sekretaris. Penemue.

Azazel hanya mengangguk sesaat kemudian melanjutkan. "Aku menunjuk Shamhaza sebagai penggantiku, dia adalah prajurit perang kita, kekuatannya bahkan sebanding denganku... apakah kalian masih meragukannya."

Kali ini sosok yang disebutkan berujar. "Azazel, posisi prestisius itu, aku merasa sangat terhormat." ekspresi wajah Azazel menampilkan sedikit senyum, namun sesaat kemudian, senyumnya memudar. "Namun, aku harus menolaknya, aku masih belum siap menerimanya."

"Memangnya kenapa Shamhaza." sosok tersebut yang bertanya adalah Penemue. Sang Wakil Gubernur menoleh kepada asal suara itu, ia kemudian bergumam pelan. "Banyak hal yang harus aku selesaikan dalam waktu dekat ini. Jika waktunya telah tiba, aku akan menerimanya."

Azazel hanya mengangguk, mulai sekarang dirinya harus bertambah repot, tidak ada lagi kesenangan dalam rutinitas mancing memancing yang hampir selalu ia lakukan sepanjang hari, hobi keren yang dirinya lakukan selain meneliti tentang Sacred Gear. Apalagi semenjak perdamaian antar tiga kubu Akhirat, serta sekarang menjadi guru di Academy Kuoh karena permintaan Sirzech untuk melatih pereeage adiknya.

"Hah baiklah, aku akan mengundurkan diri setelah engkau siap." Azazel menghembuskan nafasnya. Shamhaza mengangguk setuju. "Jadi, apa topik pertemuan ini Azazel, bukan hanya membahas tentang pergantian jabatan Gubernur kan?" Tanya Barakiel setelah hening beberapa waktu mendengarkan jawaban Shamhaza. Ia menatap serius kearah pemimpinnya.

Azazel kemudian menutup kedua matanya sejenak. Bersiap akan mengatakan apa solusi kedepannya tentang masalah yang baru baru ini muncul.

Sesaat kemudian ia membuka matanya, raut wajah serius terlihat dari tatapan mata sang Gubernur. "Ini mengenai Khaos Brigde dan Hakuryuukou."

Salah seorang petinggi bergumam pelan. "Sudah aku duga Azazel, Vali pasti menghianati kita, aku sudah beberapa kali menginggatkanmu agar waspada terhadapnya. Bagaimana kalau ia membocorkan informasi data Grigori kepada fraksi lain?" Armaros mengungkapkan kecurigaannya tentang pemuda pengguna longinus itu. Serasa bosan dengan tingkah dan gerak geriknya.

Azazel serasa tidak tersinggung dengan perkataan tersebut. Memang dirinya sudah menduga bahwa anak didiknya tersebut cepat atau lambat akan meninggalkannya. Heh...merepotkan. Bocah idiot itu, yang berada pada otaknya hanyalah bergumam tentang 'bertarung dengan orang-orang kuat.' Hobi yang mengerikan... oh? bukankah lebih baik hidup dengan damai serta dikelilingi oleh banyak wanita seksi dan dada besarnya. Terlebih lagi kau bisa bermain sampai puas denganya, jika kau mau... bahkan para Malaikat Jatuh perempuan banyak yang sudah jatuh hati kepada pemuda tersebut.

Namun ketika berdekatan dengan sosok berambut perak itu, para Malaikat Jatuh itu langsung keder dan mangap-mangap tidak jelas. Setelah ditanya apa penyebabnya perempuan itu bersikap aneh. Sang Gubernur terbengong dengan jawaban anak didiknya. 'Aku tidak menyukai perempuan, mereka tidak menggairahkan, kau pikir aku tertarik dengan dadanya yang besar, oh kau salah besar Azazel. Aku tidak sepertimu. Bertarung dengan orang orang kuat merupakan gairah tertinggi dalam hidupku.'

"Tapi aku percaya Vali tidak akan melakukannya." sanggah Azazel. Bagaimanapun juga, ia telah dirinya anggap putranya sendiri, dan ia percaya kepada maniak petarung itu. "Heh, semoga saja kau benar." ujar Armaros. Dibagaian Grigori posisinya adalah sebagai peneliti sihir dan anti sihir, ia berkata sambil mengelus jenggot panjangnya yang bertengger manis didagunya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Khaos Brigde, apa yang akan kita lakukan." Shamhaza berguman pelan. Sang Gubernur kemudian memijat batang hidungnya pelan. Mereka adalah kumpulan dari berbagai Fraksi, kekuatan mereka benar benar di luar nalar. Dan pemimpinnya... Sang tiada batas, Uroboros Dragon Ophis. Eksistensi yang bahkan ditakuti oleh Tuhan. Apakah sebegitu banyaknya rintangan menuju suatu kedamaian.?

"Kita masih harus mengamati pergerakannya, semenjak Iblis dan pihak Surga beraliansi, para pemberontak dari golongan mereka kemungkinan akan bergabung dengan Khaos Brigde." Azazel mengatakannya kepada teman seperjuangannya. Memang, mereka yang menentang pemimpinnya kemungkinan akan bergabung dengan kelompok tersebut. Dan mereka pun memperoleh kekuatan tak terkira dari ular hitamnya Ophis. Seperti halnya Katerea Leviathan, Maou lama yang telah Azazel musnahkan.

"Bagaimana jika dari Fraksi kita ada yang memberontak dan akhirnya bergabung dengan para teroris itu." Barakiel mengungkapkan opini yang berada dikepalanya. Sebagaian dari mereka yang menghadiri rapat tersebut membulatkan matanya, serasa tidak tahu bahwa mungkin anggotanya ada yang akan membangkang akibat perjanjian perdamaian itu.

"Aku akan menghabisinya, pemberontak tidak seharusnya dibiarkan hidup." kali ini yang menjawab adalah seorang yang sedari pertama datang diam, jika dalam Fraksi Surga ada Dulio, sang pengguna Longinus Zenith Tempest, maka di fraksi Malaikat jatuh ada Ikuse Tobio Slash Dog, sang pemilik sacred gear Canis Lykaon yang berupa Anjing hitam.

"Aku mengandalkanmu Slash Dog," Sahariel mengangukkan kepala serta memberikan senyuman tipis kepada pengguna Longinus keturunan Jepang asli itu. Yang lain pun mengangguk mendengar ungkapan pemuda itu.

Azazel berharap, para bawahannya mengerti dengan keputusan yang telah ia ambil. Diantara ketiga Fraksi, hanya ras Malaikat Jatuh yang paling sedikit jumlahnya. Setelah Great War. Para Iblis dan pihak Surga menggunakan sistem 'reinkarnasi' untuk mengubah ras manusia menjadi bagaiannya. Seiring berjalannya waktu, populasi dua kubu semakin bertambah. Sementara para Malaikat Jatuh tidak, mereka hanya mengandalkan harapan semoga utusan Tuhan melakukan dosa kemudian Jatuh, dan akhirnya menjadi bagaiannya.

Karena itu, ia ingin teman-temannya lebih baik ikut menjaga kedamaian yang pada saat tertentu dapat pecah seketika.

"Kalau begitu aku memerintahkanmu kembali Shamhaza, awasi pergerakan para teroris itu." Wakil Gubernur yang disebutkan itu mengangguk.

Satu-satunya wanita ditempat itu berujar. "Tentang kemunculan Fraksi Golongan Iblis lama, apa pihak kita akan ikut campur Azazel."

Azazel mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Penemue. "Masalah tersebut akan aku bahas setelah pertemuan ini dengan Sirzechs sebelum acara pertemuan para Iblis muda."

"Bagaimanapun juga, sekarang kita bersekutu dengannya, jika waktunya tiba, kita akan melakukan apa yang memang seharusnya kita lakukan untuk mereka." tambahnya.

Para pentinggi Malaikat jatuh tersebut juga membicarakan tentang Ophis dan antek-anteknya yang berhubungan dengannya. Para Dewa... mulai dari Dewa Jepang, Dewa Utara, maupun Dewa Yunani dan berbagai Dewa lainnya. Kemungkinan, banyak yang tidak menyetujui akan keputusan tersebut, karenanya para petinggi tiga Fraksi mengundang para Dewa dari berbagai mitologi untuk datang pada acara Rating Game nanti. Acara yang diadakan oleh para Maou Underworld dalam acara Rating Game dari para pewaris tahta klan Iblis.

Tidak terasa waktu berganti... banyak hal yang harus ia lakukan. Tentunya bukan hal yang berkaitan dengan memancing ikan, namun kedepannya... apa yang akan ia lakukan dalam upaya membawa perdamaian tersebut? pertemuan yang memakan waktu sehari tersebut akhirnya berakhir.

Perang...jika perdamaian ini pecah, Azazel yakin, rasnya akan musnah, dan ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"Hem, jika sudah selesai pertemuan ini, aku akan kembali bekerja." Sahariel berkata karena sudah tidak ada lagi hal yang perlu dibicarakan saat ini.

"Baiklah, lagipula aku harus segera bertemu Sirzechs, banyak hal yang ingin aku sampaikan padanya." Azazel berkata dengan nada khasnya. Akhirnya mereka pergi meninggalkan rapat tersebut. namun salah satu dari mereka masih duduk disamping Gubernur.

"Azazel, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu?" Barakiel mengatakannya dengan nada serius khasnya.

Serasa tahu, atau memang sok tahu. Gubernur mesum tersebut membalas. "Apa tentang putrimu, hem...sepertinya dia memiliki ketertarikan dengan si Sekiryuutei, semenjak di Underworld Rias dan putrimu memberikan perhatian lebih padanya. Apa kau tidak setuju jika putrimu mempunyai anak dari Sang Naga legendaris merah itu."

Barakiel serasa tidak perduli dengan hal tersebut, saat ini pikirannya adalah tentang kondisi pemuda yang saat ini berada dirumahnya. Barakiel kemudian berujar.

"Phoenix."

**XxX**

Di suatu tempat, terlihat seorang pemuda tampan bersurai hitam pendek, ia mengenakan pakaian China Han, serta sebuah tombak yang tergenggam ditangan kirinya. Aura suci yang berkobar pada Tombak tersebut seakan siap melenyapkan Iblis tingkah bawah jika bertemu dengannya, berjalan dengan tenang dalam kesunyian, menuju sosok yang memanggilnya. Setelah ia sampai ditempat tujuannya, pemuda tampan itu dapat melihat dengan jelas, Di depannya terlihat seorang berambut hitam dengan berlian indah yang bersematkan di lehernya. "Ada apa kau memanggilku Sakra-sama. Apa ada hal penting yang ingin engkau sampaikan?"

Sakra...

Dewa dengan kekuatan Ultimate yang dikatakan setara atau bahkan melebihi Maou yang berada diantara seluruh golongan didunia ini. Sang Kaisar Surga, Dewa Prajurit. Yang telah mengalahkan sang Dewa Perang...Ashura. Perwujudan Dewa mitologi Jepang yang diagung-agungkan setelah kemenangan dalam perang besarnya.

Tidak mungkin...

Sang tiga kubu Akhirat, dalam masa perang Great War yang memakan banyak korban dari manusia. Malaikat dengan komandan perangnya Tuhan, Malaikat Jatuh, serta Iblis dengan pemimpinnya Lucifer. Membuat suatu pakta perjanjian Gencatan senjata. semua golongan maupun Fraksi menyatakan perdamaian dengan mulut manis mereka, dengan bibir yang bersilat bagaikan pedang. Namun sungguh otak nan picik, dalam pemikiran mereka, mereka berfikir 'kamilah yang tertinggi.' ungkapan busuk dari mereka membuat diri sang Dewa serasa muntah. Mereka mengumbar ajaran mereka dengan dalih suatu kedamaian... hidup tenang.

Mereka berkata sangat mudah mengumpulkan kepercayaan, kalau Tuhan yang mereka percayai telah tiada!. Mereka merasa... sesuatu kepercayaan yang bertentangan dengan ajarannya mereka haruslah musnah... Membawa pengikut kami menuju ajaran mereka... akhirnya membuat kami menjadi hanya sebuah mitos belaka. Dan ketika keseimbangan itu mengalami keguncangan, maka ras manusia akan musnah...

"Cao cao, bagaimana dengan manusia yang kau kumpulkan."

Cao cao...seorang pemuda jenius dari golongan Pahlawan, keturunan langsung dari Cao Mengde, serta tercatat dalam Records of Three Kingdom. Pemilik artefak suci Longinus terkuat, yaitu sebuat tombak suci yang didalamnya terdapat kehendak dan keajaiban langsung dari sang Tuhan dalam Injil.

Bukan tanpa alasan, mereka... Fraksi Golongan Pahlawan mengumpulkan jenis dari manusia yang telah dianugerahi oleh Tuhan berupa Sacred Gear. Memberi pelatihan kepada mereka, kemudian membawa diri mereka hingga mencapai tahapan tertinggi. Balance Braker. Semenjak ketiga Fraksi besar dari kubu Akhirat membuat suatu perjanjian gencatan senjata. Anggota Khaos Brigde dari golongan Pahlawan semakin banyak merekrut manusia. Mereka memberi pengertian... apa dirinya, apa yang ia bawa, dan apa yang berada dalam genggamannya.

Cao cao mengangguk kemudian ia bergumam "Saat ini mereka dalam masa pelatihan. Baru beberapa yang mencapai tahapan Balance Breaker."

Dewa Perang itu hanya mengangguk pelan dengan anak didiknya. Begitu... Indra begerak dalam bayangan didalam Khaos Brigde. Pemuda pengguna tombak terkuat tersebut adalah bawahannya, membawa informasi penting yang bahkan sang pembawa pesan Sun Wukong tidak mengetahui hubungan mereka.

Kemudian tatapan Indra menajam. "Lakukan persiapan sebaik mungkin di Kyoto, keluarkan dia."

**...**

**And Done.!**

**Chapter 2 dari Shinobi DxD, Terima kasih telah datang dan membaca fic abal ini. Saya akan sangat menghargainya jika pembaca mau meninggalkan jejak. Berikan tanggapan mengenai chapter ini, apa yang kurang dan letak kesalahannya, agar kedepannya menjadi lebih baik lagi.**

**See you next time...**

**Type your review.**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**VVVV**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**General Warnings: **AU. Violence. Canon-Diverged. Ooc. **Etc.**

**Disclaimer: **Notownanything**.**

**XXXXX**

Pertemuan internal dari para pimpinan Malaikat Jatuh telah usai. Mereka kembali menuju tempatnya masing-masing.

Barakiel, pria itu berjalan dengan langkah pelan menuju suatu tempat. Dengan mengenakan pakaian hitam serta celana yang senada hitam, ia berjalan layaknya manusia pada umumnya. Tidak ada kesan aneh pada dirinya. Sebagai makhluk dari akhirat yang mana bagi sebagaian orang para Malaikat hanyalah mitos belaka, bukan berarti dirinya tidak membutuhkan sesuatu hal layaknya manusia pada umumnya.

Tiba di tempat tujuannya, sebuah warung, atau lebih tepatnya ruang makan, ia kemudian membeli beberapa makanan khas kesukaannya, istrinya, serta putrinya, Akeno. Tidak terlalu banyak, namun cukup. Kemudian dirinya meminta sang penjual membungkusnya. Setelah selesai membayarnya, Barakiel kemudian pergi ke sebuah toko pakaian yang berada di sebelah warung makan itu. Ia membeli beberapa pakaian, pakaian berwarna oranye serta beberapa stel pakaian lainnya. Semua dirinya lakukan untuk pemuda itu, pemuda pirang yang dirinya ketahui bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

.

.

Sifat seorang ayah pada dirinya kembali lagi. Ya! Kasih sayang.

Lambaian angin menerpa, bagai gayung tak tersambut oleh helaian daun yang berguguran.

Angin dan bayangan. Memory kenangan dalam bayangan masa lalu menghampirinya, kembali lagi. Ingatan tentang kehidupan indah dan penuh warna, kehidupan bersama sosok wanita surai hitam panjang, serta seorang gadis kecil, Putrinya. Terlihat dalam pandangan, sebuah keluarga kecil nan bahagia, sang Istri yang menghidangkan makanan, gadis kecil yang tengah duduk dengan tenangnya, serta seorang pria yang tengah duduk dengan mata berbinar binar. Kehidupan yang tenang tentram dan damai.

.

Namun! semua hanya kenangan, Masa lalu. Ingatan yang serasa ingin ia pendam hingga dirinya mampu melupakannya, kenyataan pahit yang menghancurkan segalanya.

Kini?!

Hancur! Sungguh dirinya sangat menyayangi sang Istri beserta putrinya, sangat.!

Ia membawa tangan kanannya, mengusap buliran air mata yang menggenangi pelupuk matanya dengan kasar, ia begini lagi... Merasakan sedih, merasakan kehilangan. Kekosongan dan kehampaan dalam diri. 'Maafkan aku, Shuri, Akeno!'

XXX

Rumah minimalis, tidak terlalu besar.

Tap.

Bunyi tapak kaki mendarat dengan sempurna pada permukaan tanah, terlihatlah seorang pemuda dengan pakaian China kuno serta membawa benda aneh di tangan kirinya. Kemudian di sampingnya, terlihat seorang pemuda dengan ekspresi tenang membawa pandangan matanya lurus kedepan.

"Pemuda itu berada disini, apakah kita akan membawanya?" pemuda surai hitam kecoklatan itu bertanya kepada sosok di sampingnya. Pemuda tampan itu kemudian menoleh pada seorang yang berbicara kepadanya. Iris hitamnya menyiratkan ekspresi tenang, sementara seorang lainnya, hanya mendengarkan percakapan kedua temannya.

"Apakah benar dia orangnya." pemuda pirang itu sedikit bergumam.

"Ya, sekarang bagaimana, apakah kita akan membawanya sekarang?" pria itu berujar, seperti tidak sabar akan perintah ketuanya. Namun ketika ia menunggu jawaban pemimpinnya, tubuhnya meneriakkan bahaya, sesuatu yang mendekat. Cepat, bagaikan hembusan angin.

***Swuussh***

"Menghindar!" dengan sebuah teknik sensor tingkat tingginya, sepersekian detik sebelum sebuah tombak cahaya seukuran tiang listrik mengenainya, ia melompat ke belakang dengan aksi akrobatik miliknya, diikuti oleh kedua temannya.

***Blarrr!***

Lubang besar terbentuk dengan seketika, membentuk sebuah kawah berdiameter dua puluh meter, asap mengepul seakan menghalangi setiap sudut mata dalam pandangan di depannya.

**Flashback.**

Barakiel berjalan sedikit cepat menuju rumahnya, ia sedikit khawatir tentang keadaan pemuda pirang yang kini masih berada di rumahnya. Sudah lebih dari satu hari ia meninggalkan pemuda itu, Barakiel.

Deg...

Ia merasakan sesuatu yang mendekat. Cepat! Berbagai aura, sebuah kekuatan suci serta energi demonic power mendekati rumahnya. Tunggu.! Ia merasakannya, aura yang tidak asing ketika dirinya masih berada di Grigori. Ya!, Tidak salah lagi, akan tetapi apa yang membawanya datang ketempat ini?

'Hakuryuukou' Barakiel langsung mengepakan kelima pasang sayap Malaikat Jatuhnya. Mendongak keatas, ia kemudian terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi di udara.

Setelah radius semakin dekat dengan kecepatannya. Ia melihat. Samar-samar, para teroris yang tengah menatap kearah rumahnya. Membawa dirinya, ia langsung membuat sebuah tombak cahaya bercampur percikan petir dari ketiadaan, tombak suci dengan lidah halilintar itu kemudian melesat cepat menuju para teroris itu.

XXX

Tap.

Seorang pria berbadan kekar mendarat tidak jauh dari lokasi ledakan. Pandangan ia bawa kedepannya, menghiraukan kehancuran yang telah dirinya lakukan. Menghilangkan kelima pasang sayap hitamnya, ia melihat dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam. Jiwa prajurit perang sejati kebanggaan Malaikat Jatuh, sang pendekar petir dan cahaya, Barakiel. "Tidak aku sangka bahwa teroris Khaos Brigade mengunjungi kediamanku, apa yang membawamu berurusan denganku? eh!

... Vali Lucifer?!"

Meskipun Barakiel mengucapkannya dengan nada sakratis, namun ia tidak menurunkan posisi bertarungnya, ia berusaha berfikir tenang, Vali? Murid didikan sang Gubernur. Hakuryuukou terkuat sepanjang masa. Rumor dari Azazel mengatakan bahwa keturunan terakhir Lucifer asli itu sangat kuat, bahkan ia sudah mampu membawa Sacred Gear Longinusnya mencapai tahap tertinggi 'Juggernaut Drive' teknik tertinggi dimana sang pengguna ketika berada pada mode itu akan mempunyai kekuatan yang bahkan melebihi Maou serta Tuhan.

Vali, sosok pria Bishounen dengan rambut pirang peraknya. Ia tetap berada dalam ekspresi tenangnya, dengan tangan bersidekap dada, tidak ada rasa takut akan kedatangan salah satu petinggi Malaikat jatuh itu, dengan senyum khasnya ia kemudian bergumam. "Ternyata setelah aku mendeklarasikan siapa diriku pada pertemuan tiga fraksi besar lalu, aku menjadi semakin terkenal ya? Hem..!"

"..."

Seseorang di sampingnya dengan armor China kuno memainkan tongkat Nyoi Bo andalannya. Surai hitam pendek pada kepalanya, ekspresi riang nan menyegarkan selalu bertengger manis diwajahnya. Bikou... Keturunan Sun Wukong generasi ketiga, seorang pengguna senjutsu yang hebat. "Yo!, kita bertemu lagi, Malaikat Jatuh san. Apakah dia sudah lebih baik?"

Barakiel menatap dimata pada sosok yang berbicara kepadanya, sosok yang pernah dirinya lihat beberapa hari yang lalu. Dirinya sekarang bisa merasakannya dengan jelas, pemuda perwujudan monyet itu. 'senjutsu? Jadi ini.' memfokuskan pandangannya, Barakiel berujar. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian melakukan sesuatu kepadanya! Katakan..! Apa maksud kedatangan kalian?"

Bikou kemudian menatap keturunan Lucifer yang berada disampingnya "Hei Vali, apakah kita akan melawannya, aku sangat penasaran dengan teknik Halilintar Sucinya." seperti biasa, mulutnya yang tajam mengeluarkan perkataan yang mampu mengundang amarah bagi lawannya.

Barakiel masih dalam posisi bertarung. Dirinya tidak akan terpengaruh hanya karena ucapan monyet jelek itu. Menyiapkan diri akan pertarungan yang mungkin tidak dapat ia hindari. Ouroboros Dragon Ophis... Kekuatan tak terbatas, sampai keturunan langsung dari youkai monyet legendaris ikut bergabung dengan Khaos Brigade yang dipimpin oleh naga itu.

Senjutsu; merupakan andalah para youkai monyet. Teknik senjutsu menekankan betapa pentingnya sesuatu yang disebut cakra [aliran energi]. Aura yang merupakan kekuatan original yang kemudian mengalir kedalam jiwa seseorang, dengan kata lain senjutsu masuk melalui energi kehidupan seseorang. Kemudian energi itu mengubahnya menjadi aliran konstant, itu adalah kekuatan yang mirip namun pada saat yang bersamaan berbeda dengan sihir dari Iblis maupun kekuatan cahaya dari Malaikat. Kekuatan Destraktif dari suatu cakra memang tak bisa menandingi sihir maupun kekuatan cahaya dari Iblis maupun Malaikat, namun kekuatan senjutsu dapat memanfaatkan bagaian tersembunyi dari makhluk hidup, mulai dari tanaman, hewan maupun manusia.

Untuk contoh jika seseorang mempelajari senjutsu, di katakan bahwa mereka yang mampu menguasainya akan handal membaca aliran jiwa seseorang dari aura mereka, dan mereka kemudian bisa membaca pergerakan target yang jauh sampai derajat tertentu. Dengan senjutsu, mereka juga bisa mengendalikan aliran jiwa, dan juga bisa memperkuat baik interior maupun eksterior tubuh mereka, atau mengontrol jiwa dari pohon disekeliling tempatnya, serta membuat mereka mekar maupun gugur.

Senjutsu. Merupakan kekuatan yang memanipulasi aliran kehidupan. Mereka juga bisa merusak jiwa musuhnya, dan memicu kerusakan pada energi kehidupan mereka dengan memotongnya. Karena metode dalam memperbaiki energi seseorang itu terbatas untuk sihir Iblis dan sihir dari Penyihir sebagai perbandingan. Metode serangan ini hampir berdampak pada kematian.

Barakiel menyadarinya, bertarung melawan mereka bertiga kemungkinan dirinya tidak akan bisa menang. Mengalihkan direksi pandangannya kepada seorang yang terlihat tenang, pemuda tampan dengan pakaian jas hitam serta topi yang melekat pada kepalanya. Aura suci! Ia merasakannya, aura demonic power yang keluar dari sebuah pedang yang berada di genggaman tangannya.

'Pedang Suci.?'

"Kau jangan gegabah Bikou, kekuatannya setara dengan Azazel. Dia dan Shamhaza. Mereka bertiga adalah yang terkuat dari fraksi Malaikat Jatuh." Pemuda pirang itu mengatakannya tanpa menoleh pada sang monyet.

"hei hei Vali, jika perkataanmu memang benar, aku semakin bersemangat untuk melawannya. Kau sudah bertarung dengan rival abadimu. Arthur! Pria tampan itu sudah mendapatkan lawan yang layak dari pemegang Durandal serta [Knight] dari 'Putri tombol' itu. Sedangkan aku belum! Setidaknya aku juga ingin mempunyai rival sejati... yah, meskipun seorang pria tua sih." Bikou mengatakannya bagaikan tidak ada beban dalam setiap ucapannya, posisi santai, tangan kanannya ia bawa untuk menggaruk sisi kiri wajahnya.

Seakan tidak terpengaruh, atau bahkan tidak mendengarkan perkataan monyet itu yang di arahkan kepadanya, Barakiel menatap tajam pemuda silver itu. "Ada urusan apa Vali? Khaos Brigade; mereka yang menentang perdamaian tiga fraksi besar Akhirat. Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?

"Aku tidak datang kesini untuk bertarung melawanmu." Vali bergumam.

XXX

Vali!

Empat hari yang lalu, ketika ia berada di markas. Ia mendapatkan informasi tentang orang-orang kuat yang berada di Utara. Menurut Ophis, Timnya di perintahkan untuk melawannya. Naga itu mengatakan masih ingin mengumpulkan para makhluk mitologi, Dewa, maupun Manusia yang mampu membantunya mengusir 'Si Merah Great Red' dari celah dimensi. Namun suatu hal membuat keturunan Lucifer itu menundanya. Bikou, anggotanya yang hobi bepergian kemanapun dirinya mau mengatakan sesuatu hal kepadanya.

ketika Bikou melewati suatu hutan yang dekat dengan permukiman penduduk, ia merasakan sesuatu hal dalam dirinya. Energi yang asing, namun familiar pada saat yang sama. 'Cakra.?' karena bagi dirinya mustahil ada Manusia, Dewa, maupun Youkai yang mempunyai cakra ditempat ini. Ia kemudian turun kebawah.

Tap.

Ia mendarat pada tanah, Cakra asing itu kemudian melemah... dan semakin melemah. Ia kemudian menekan hawa keberadaannya sampai titik terendah. Membawa dirinya menuju asal cakra itu, Kemudian dirinya mulai mencari... mencari...

Ketika monyet itu melihat pada sebuah pohon besar.

'Malaikat jatuh, apa yang ia lakukan.?' Bikou melihat dengan ekspresi penasaran tentang sosok yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Terlihat dalam pandangannya, sosok itu tengah melakukan sesuatu hal yang tidak dirinya ketahui. Namun sebagai youkai dengan tipe sensor dimana senjutsu mampu merespon sistem [cakra], ia mulai mengetahuinya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, aura yang sejak saat yang lalu ia rasakan mengecil dan semakin menghilang perlahan kembali, meskipun memerlukan waktu yang lambat. 'aku akan menyelidikinya.' Youkai monyet itu kemudian masih memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Malaikat Jatuh itu. Terlihat sosok itu memberikan energi ke tubuh sosok pengguna cakra itu.

Monyet itu bergumam. 'Ini adalah hal yang menarik, aku akan memberitahukannya pada Vali.'

.

.

Diam... Seperti sifat aslinya, monyet. Mereka tidak mampu untuk diam, Selang hampir setengah jam, monyet itu dibuat frustrasi dengan keadaan yang tidak berubah setelah sekian lama menunggu tingkat kekuatan cakra itu, tanpa berfikir rasional bahwa ia telah mengobservasi, ia berguman. "Oh sial.!, jika begini terus, aku tidak akan tah...uppss..!" Bikou menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya yang sulit untuk diam.

"..."

Mendengar suara asing yang masuk ke dalam indra pendengarannya, sosok itu menegang, ia tidak mengetahuinya, bahwa ada orang yang tengah memperhatikannya. 'Aku bahkan tidak merasakan keberadaannya, siapa!?' Malaikat jatuh itu kemudian membalikan tubuhnya. "Keluar kau.!"

***beezzts... beezts!**

Percikan halilintar tercipta ditangan Malaikat Jatuh itu, membesar, petir itu kemudian mulai membentuk sebuah tombak memanjang. "Keluar...!"

Bikou menepuk jidatnya pelan. Setelah mengetahui bahwa keberadaannya terlihat, ia bergumam. Ia kemudian menghentakan tongkatnya ke permukaan tanah. "Hah, tongkat sakti, apa kau ada saran untuk ku?" seakan merespon perkataan tuannya, tongkat itu melakukan gerakan-gerakan aneh.

**Ngiing...ngiiing...ngiing.**

Bikou mendengarkan, di ikuti dengan anggukan kepala setelahnya,, ia kemudian bergumam. "hem...hem, baiklah.!"

"..."

"Ayo tongkatku! kita tunjukan keberadaan kita pada Makhluk jelek itu!" Bikou kemudian membawa dirinya berada di depan Malaikat Jatuh dengan seni loncat khasnya.

**Ngiing...!**

.

.

Tap.

"Sambutan yang tidak menyenangkan, Eh? Malaikat Jatuh san!." tepat ketika ia mendarat pada tanah, ia reflek menghindar kesamping ketika instingnya meneriakkan bahaya. Benar saja... Sebuah tombak cahaya menjadi jawaban salamnya dari Malaikat Jatuh itu.

"Hei? Itu tadi hampir mengenaiku tau..!"

"..."

"Baiklah! tongkat sakti,!"

.

.

Yap.

Bikou kemudian memutar tongkat Nyoi-Bo dengan kedua tangan kemudian ia membawanya pada tangan kirinya menghadap lurus ke depan. "Tunggu?"

Barakiel menatap waspada pada sosok di depannya. Sebuah tongkat serta tanda pada dahinya, seperti yang dirinya dengar dari Azazel. Ciri-ciri sosok itu. "Keturunan [The Victorious Fighting Buddha], Son Goku. Apa mau mu?"

Bikou berujar dengan wajah riang, menghiraukan ketegangan yang serasa menghampirinya. "Aku hanya jalan-jalan kemudian melihat ada hal yang aneh berada disini. Tidak aku sangka, rasa penasaran membawaku bertemu petinggi Malaikat Jatuh."

Bikou melanjutkan. "Aku tidak mempunyai niat buruk padamu. Ya kan!, tongkatku,!"

**ngiing...**

"Apa maumu?" masih dalam posisi siap bertarung, Barakiel melanjutkan, "Aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga! kau adalah ancaman bagi kedamaian yang baru terbentuk ini."

Masih dengan wajah menyegarkan, Bikou menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku hanya ingin melawan yang terkuat saja, karena itu aku bergabung dengan Khaos Brigade. Melawan para makhluk Mitologi dan Dewa, Aku tidak akan mengacau perdamaianmu, aku hanya melakukan hobiku. Itu saja, tidak kurang tidak lebih."

Menghembuskan nafas panjang, ia bergumam. "Hah! Merepotkan."

"..."

Barakiel tidak akan mempercayainya begitu saja, ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Terlebih lagi pemuda yang baru ia temukan keadaannya sangat menyedihkan. Melawannya di sini...'Aku akan...'

"Hah!, kurasa urusanku sudah selesai, Vali pasti akan memarahiku.!"

Bikou kemudian melanjutkan. "Oh ya?, aku sangat penasaran dengan orang yang berada di belakangmu, ia mempunyai sedikit aura yang sama sepertiku! Sampai bertemu lagi, Malaikat Jatuh san!" Monyet itu kemudian menusukkan tongkatnya ke tanah. Sekejap, kegelapan hitam menyebar pada permukaan tanah. Membawa diri monyet hilang dalam pandangan mata sang Da-Tenshi.

XXX

"Aku membawa niat baik, Barakiel! Aku harus segera bergegas setelah urusanku disini selesai." keturunan Lucifer itu kemudian membawa pandangannya pada monyet disampingnya.

Seakan mengerti maksud perkataan pemuda silver itu, Bikou bergumam. "Apakah dia sudah lebih baik, Barakiel san. Kami ingin berbicara kepadanya!"

Barakiel menegang sejenak, tidak tahu bahwa pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto membuat seorang keturunan Lucifer tertarik kepadanya.

Ingatan terasa membawa dirinya kepada memory beberapa hari lalu, ketika ia bertemu dengan monyet itu. Cakra...suatu energi yang mempunyai kesamaan dengan kera itu. Ketika ia membawa pemuda itu ke rumahnya, ia tidak merasakan perasaan aneh pada dirinya tentang manusia itu.

Senjutsu, ia hanya sekilas melihatnya pada si Kerasakti. Naruto, ia tidak tahu... Setelah pemuda itu sadar, ia ingin menanyakan banyak hal kepadanya. Apa yang menyebabkan dirinya terdapat banyak darah serta lengannya yang terpotong.

'Orang orang kuat, teroris, Hakuryuukou. Apakah Naruto bukan manusia biasa... Jangan jangan,?' Dengan semua yang pernah dirinya lihat, tidak mungkin bahwa pemuda itu mendapat serangan dari Iblis liar, jika seperti itu harusnya sebagai manusia ia akan mati. Namun ketika dirinya menyelamatkannya, tiga hari kemudian ia sudah sadar. Pemuda itu bergumam dengan nama 'Sasuke.' Sasuke.. Siapa orang itu? Apakah dia temannya? Barakiel kemudian membawa semua masalah tentang pemuda Uzumaki itu dengan orang di depannya.

"Singkat kata! Kau akan membawanya ke dalam organisasi Khaos Brigade itu?" Tidak ada petunjuk lain yang mengarah pada selain hal itu tentang kedatangan teroris itu.

Tidak! Tidak, Barakiel tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi, meskipun baru beberapa hari bertemu pemuda itu, namun ia merasa sangat senang dan damai. Seperti, ia merasa mempunyai seorang putra.

Ia merasakan akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi, akan tetapi setelah kejadian ini ia berfikir, bahwa Naruto bukanlah manusia biasa. 'Mungkinkah ia pengguna Sacred Gear? Jika seperti itu, maka.?'

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Aku tidak akan menyerahkannya pada kalian. Tidak! Tidak akan.!" Barakiel kemudian mulai mengeluarkan kekuatannya.

Tekanan energi yang keluar tidak membuat senyum Vali jatuh. Ia kemudian membawa ekspresi maniak bertarungnya. "Arthur, Bikou, kekkainya.." pemuda dengan jas hitam itu mengangguk kemudian mulai membuat beberapa sihir bersama monyet itu. Sesaat kemudian sebuah penghalang besar terbentuk dengan seketika. Aura sedikit kemerahan menjadi warna yang terbentuk dari kekkai itu.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya, aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi!"

**Battsss...**

Barakiel mengeluarkan sayap hitamnya, membawa kekuatan dalam dirinya untuk bangkit. Sekarang atau tidak selamanya, ia akan membunuh teroris itu, bahkan jikalau harus bertaruh nyawa melawannya.

Kemudian Vali melangkah ke depan, "Kau tahu, aku tidak ada niat untuk bertarung denganmu!" dengan mendongak ke atas, namun ekspresi wajahnya berkata hal yang sebaliknya.

"Kau yang memulainya, aku tidak akan segan-segan, Vali!" Ekspresi Barakiel mengeras, membawa tekanan udara serasa senyap karenanya. Siang yang terlihat terik kini berganti bagaikan malam tak berbintang.

"Seakan kau sebanding denganku, Eh? Barakiel." Vali membawa sayap cahaya putih berkilau dari punggungnya. Terbang ke langit menghadap Malaikat Jatuh di depannya.

"Albion."

**"Baiklah."**

"Balance Break."

**"Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!"**

**...**

**And Cut...!**

**Sorry... lama banget updatenya,, lebih dari 1 bulan ya.? Maaf banget, ini sibuknya minta ampun... Yang menunggu update fic 'Shinobi DxD' ini updatenya chap 3, gmana apa tambah jelek, smoga aja malah tambah baek. Hehe...**

**Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini fandom croosover Naruto &amp; DxD sepi review.,, ayo donk reader tulis comen di kolom review, penyemangat bahan bakar agar Author lebih baik lagi dalam update chapter selanjutnya. Kritik dan saran akan saya terima. Berikan tanggapan tentang fic ini... **

**Reviewessss...! Bim Salabim..**

**VV**

**V**


End file.
